Dulce tentacion
by DeAtH tHe RoSe
Summary: A kid le encantan las cosas dulces, que pasa si llega a la casa de su novia y ella esta cubierta de merengue ADVERTENCIA:LEMON EXPLICITO asi que si no les gusta esta pareja no lean, dedicado a mi hermanita nesha
1. Chapter 1

hola~ jaja volvi con otro one-shot jeje esta vez de mi pareja favorita (inner: se nota que eres una obsesiva yo:si a mucho honra Xd inner: y tienes una obsecion con lo dulce yo: eso e spor que no puedo comer dlce o porque a mi (en una esquina estilo chrona y spirit) inner: olvidemos a la loca y sus problemas y espero que disfruten del finc bay~ saluditos a one-chan necha-sama

Miro el calendario una vez mas, ya no cabía duda, hoy era el cumpleaños numero 18 de Kid y no sabia que regalarle, llevaban un año de novios y ella estaba profundamente enamorada de el, pero darle un regalo era un tanto complicado, entonces se le ocurrió prepararle un pastel, ella sabia como le gustaban esas cosas, así que, rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina de su apartamento, ya a sus 16 años tenia su apartamento sola, claro que su cuerpo aun no se desarrollaba mucho, pero por lo menos ya no era plana, pero no tenia tanto como Liz y Patty o tsubaki, incluso maka tenia mas que ella, bueno es que maka tenia unas _curvas excelentes_ ahora, y soul pues como era obvio se volvió mucho mas _pervertido_, su pecho era mucho mas pequeño, pero según lo que le había dicho Liz, Kid pensaba que eran _perfectos_, lo que siempre la hacia sonrojar, tomo todos los materiales necesarios y preparo hábilmente un _exquisito_ biscocho, lo metió en el horno mientras que ella se iba a arreglar, ya que de la emoción no se había cambiado ni el pijama, se ducho y se vistió, se puso una falda de tablones negra, ocho dedos sobre la rodilla, y una top sin mangas de color rosa, que dejaba a la vista un poco de su busto, sobre este un chaleco negro y su delantal de cocina, se amarro su ahora largo cabello en un coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura, el biscocho se veía _exquisito_, preparo rápidamente un merengue y algunas otras cosas para adornarlo, para que quedara completamente simétrico.

Termino _cubierta de merengue_ y otras cosas mas, pero no importaba, el pastel estaba listo y se veía espectacular, miro el reloj, las 7:30 P.M., vaya que se había demorado bastante, pero valió la pena, ahora el dilema era como dárselo, de pronto sintió como alguien tocaba a su puerta, fue a abrir y para su sorpresa estaba Kid, quien la miraba de manera confundida

-kiddo-kun, que sorpresa, que-que te trae por aquí jeje- dijo tartamudeando y terriblemente nerviosa

-he venido a ver que hacías y…huele delicioso, que estas haciendo- pregunto emocionado, la pelirosa comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, asta que sintió algo calido y pegajoso pasar _suavemente_ por su mejilla, poco después se dio cuenta de que Kid le había sacado con la lengua un poco de chocolate que tenia en la cara

-apuesto a que hiciste un pastel, sabes que me encantan tus pasteles- decía mientras la abrazaba por el cuello y entraba con ella a el apartamento, una vez cerrada la puerta del apartamento fue a la cocina donde estaba chrona, quien traía un cuchillo y unos platos, los cuales dejo junto al pastel, para quitarse el delantal se acerco al pastel, era color blanco con letras de chocolate que decían "feliz cumpleaños Kid", sonrío, se notaba que había puesto mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, era perfecto, no solo por que estaba bien decorado, sino por que lo había preparado ella, vio que al lado del pastel aun estaba la manga (es en donde se pone la crema o lo que sea para decorar el pastel y hacer figuritas por ejemplo), que estaba llena, y a su lado el chocolate derretido, se le ocurrió una _exquisita idea,_ tomo la manga y saco un poco del blanco glaseado, y mancho con el la mejilla de su hermosa novia, la cual se sorprendió ante el acto del chico

-kiddo-kun que haces?-dijo entre nerviosa, sorprendida y molesta

-no te lo tomes a mal, amo las cosas que me preparas, pero hoy voy a probar algo mucho mas _dulce_ que el pastel- decía con un toque de lujuria en su mirada mientras que lamia su mejilla sensualmente, provocando un enorme sonrojo por parte de la pelirosa, la cual después del shock no se quedo atrás, tomando un poco de chocolate, y se lo unto en a mejilla, mientras que lo lamia seductoramente, provocando un estremecimiento en Kid, y que su _amiguito_ comenzara a reaccionar rápidamente, Kid la abrazo de su cadera con el brazo que le sobraba y devoraba sus labios con un hambre extrema, claro que chrona no se quedaba atrás y le seguía la corriente, sintió pronto que llegaron a al sillón, se tropezó con mientras Kid se iba con ella, quedando el sobre ella, con la manga adorno el cuello y parte del busto de la pelirosa, lamió lentamente disfrutando de los _suaves y dulces_ gemidos de la pelirosa, pero ella no se quedo atrás y en un rápido movimiento, quedo ella sentada sobre el, el se incorporo, se sentó y volvió a devorar los labios de chrona con lujuria y deseo, con su mano aun con algo de chocolate, adorno la blanquecina piel del cuello de Kid, mientras que jugaba con su lengua, Kid gruñía de placer, chrona se sonrojo mucho al sentir algo _duro_ rosar su intimidad, pero sonrío lujuriosa mientras quitaba el saco a Kid, lo beso con ferocidad sus labios mientras bajaba lentamente sus manos por el cuerpo de Kid, el cual gruñía de placer entre el beso, chrona se movió un poco, provocando un rose de sus partes, que causo un gruñido de Kid y un pequeño gemido por parte de chrona, ella puso su manos en el _gran bulto duro_ que salía del pantalón de Kid, el se sonrojo, pero la beso con intensidad, mientras que de un sola vez le bajo el top, rebelando el hermoso sostén blanco con encajes, cubrió con merengue toda la nueva piel expuesta, mientras chrona gemía del placer, provocando mas roce, excitándose aun mas, una vez que ya no quedo mas, le quito el sostén y observo maravillado el_ perfecto_ pecho de su novia, quien de la vergüenza se cubrió con su chaleco, Kid la atrapo de la cintura y se levanto junto con ella, dirigiéndose a su habitación, el corazón de la pelirosa latía desenfrenado debido al nerviosismo y excitación, sintió el suave colchón en su espalda, Kid acariciaba su pierna derecha y con su mano izquierda jugaba con su pezón, mientras que succionaba el otro, sacándole gemidos a la pelirosa, ella rápidamente y a la vez torpe debido al nerviosismo que sentía, la camisa se deslizo por sus fuertes hombros, ahora con sus dos manos desabotonaba la falda de la pelirosa, mientras terminaba de saborear el pezón que le faltaba, la dejo solo con su chaleco y su falda, ya que el le había terminado de sacar el top, el la beso con pasión, ella bajo sus manos temblorosas al pecho de Kid, estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa, hace un tiempo que quería hacerlo con el y solo con el, pero nunca se espero que fuese tan pronto, sintió como las manos del shinigami acariciaban su intimidad por sobre sus bragas, provocando que mas gemidos saliesen de sus dulces labios, Kid comenzó a bajar la braga rápidamente junto a la falda, la pelirosa estaba muy nerviosa

-Ki-iddo mat-tte- dijo entrecortadamente, su respiración estaba muy acelerada

-chrona…gomen, no se que me paso…yo…-trato de decir una disculpa el levanto la mirada, la vio a los ojos, su mirada reflejaba nerviosismo, miedo y lujuria, se veía hermosa, en especial con ese sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas y la hacia mas…_tentadora_, ella lo abrazo, frotando suavemente sus _suaves_ senos con su pecho musculoso, logrando un escalofrío de placer por parte de Kid

-quiero que me hagas tuya de una vez, ya no quiero esperar kiddo-kun- le susurro en su oído, lo abraso mas fuerte

-estas segura- le pregunto con su voz mas grave, debido a la excitación

-si, es solo que…estoy nerviosa, es mi primera vez… y no se que hacer- dijo mientras suspira en su cuello, lo que provoco un nuevo estremecimiento en Kid

-solo déjate llevar, prometo que seré cuidadoso- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, la beso con una ternura infinita mientras que termina de quitarle la braga junto con la falda, y ella le bajaba los pantalones y los boxers, quedando ambos desnudos, a excepción del chaleco que aun traía chrona, el cual fue lanzado hacia algún lugar de la aviación, ambos disfrutaban el rose de pieles cuando se besaban, Kid estaba acariciando su cadera, pronto una mano bajo a su intimidad, en la cual introdujo un dedo, chrona gimió ante aquello, Kid aun la estaba besando, pronto el sintió como ella se humedecía, lo que hizo mas fácil que Kid pudiese mover el dedo dentro de la pelirosa, introdujo otro mas mientras aumentaba el ritmo, provocando que chrona gimiera mas fuerte, el comenzó a besar su cuello mientras bajaba, el sintió cuando sacaba sus dedos un pequeño botoncito, lo oprimió y provoco que chrona chillara de placer, llego hasta su intimidad y lamió levemente los labios de chrona quien gimió, beso y succiono el pequeño botón de chrona quien chillaba el nombre de Kid, pronto llego a su orgasmo y Kid _bebió_ hasta saciarse de ella

-_dulce, muy dulce_- dijo lujurioso, volvió a besar sus labios, pero ahora chrona quería jugar, deslizo suavemente sus manos por el fuerte torso, hasta tocar con su _amiguito,_ chrona se sorprendió debido al _gran tamaño_ del miembro, pero no le importo, comenzó a mover las manos de arriba hacia abajo, provocando que Kid gruñera

-chrona…que haces- le pregunto jadeante y excitado de sobremanera

-eres tu el cumpleañero- le dijo lujuriosa mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus manos, pero pronto tuvo mucha curiosidad y se lo llevo a la boca, aunque solo pudo meter la punta ya que era demasiado grande

-chrona- grito Kid al sentir la _suave y calida_ lengua de la pelirosa, quien aumento el ritmo de sus manos y de su lengua, Kid disfrutaba al máximo de todo

-chrona…si no te detienes…me vendré en tu boca- le dijo entrecortadamente debido al placer, pero chrona no respondió, solo aumento mas el ritmo hasta que sintió en su boca un sabor _salado y a la ver algo dulce_, lo trago con algo de dificultad y con su lengua _limpio_ el resto de _aquel liquido blanco_ del miembro de Kid

-ya no eres tan inocente- le dijo entrecortadamente mientras la abrazaba y se posesionaba sobre ella

-al igual que tu- dijo mientras se sonrojaba aun mas, pero después recordó el tamaño del miembro de Kid y el nerviosismo volvió a ella junto con el miedo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Kid

-sucede algo- pregunto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de chrona

-es que…es muy _grande_- susurro avergonzado mientras que se sonrojaba aun más y desviaba su mirada, Kid se sonrojo mucho, si era verdad, pero entendía a la perfección a la pelirosa

-quieres seguir?- le pregunto tan nervioso como ella, ella lo miro un momento para después besarlo con pasión

-solo lo haría con tigo- dijo para después cruzar sus brazos detrás de el cuello de Kid, el asintió y la beso con ternura, chrona sintió algo_ calido y duro rosar su entrada_ y no pudo contener un pequeño gemidito de placer que se escapo de sus labios, sintió como eso entro en su intimidad, era muy _grande y duro_, sintió un inmenso placer, pero de pronto sintió un horrible e insoportable dolor en su entre pierna

-¡- grito chrona mientras se aferraba mas al shinigami y enterraba su afiladas uñas en su fuerte espalda, mientras lagrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, Kid la abrazo

-estas bien-pregunto preocupado mientras que unas cuantas capas de sudor adornaban su frente y toda su hermosa piel

-si…por favor continua- le pidió sin mirarlo ya que había escondido su rostro en su cuello

-estas segura- volvió a preguntar

-si..Por favor- le suplico sensualmente mientras movía levemente la cadera, comenzó siendo un vaivén lento y calmado, acostumbrándose a la sensación del otro, pero pronto el placer fue tanto que aumentaron la velocidad y la fuerza, Kid la embestía con fuerza y rapidez, provocando que chrona chillara su nombre, ella pasaba lentamente las manos por la espalda de Kid, provocando espasmos en el

-aaa…Kid…- gemía y chillaba la pelirosa en un frenesí de placer

-chrona…eres tan…aaa…estrecha- dijo gimiendo Kid, pronto llegaría a su orgasmo al igual que chrona, ella sentía como el miembro de el palpitaba y se hacia mas grande, Kid sentía sus paredes apretándolo cada vez que salía o entraba, pronto llegaron a un glorioso orgasmo al mismo tiempo y Kid se derramo en la intimidad de la pelirosa

-feliz cumpleaños kiddo-kun- le dijo chrona sensualmente una vez que se hubo calmado su respiración

-aun es temprano- dijo volviendo a entrar en la pelirosa reiniciando el empuje

-lujurioso- le dijo chrona mientras que de un rápido movimiento ella quedaba sobre el

-creo que tu también lo eres- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cadera y la empujaba hacia abajo provocando que chrona gimiera, así se llevaron toda la noche hasta que llegaron a las 8 veces, fue cuando ya no pudieron mas y se quedaron acostados juntos en la habitación de la pelirosa, mientras que en la cocina aun esperaba el pastel junto al chocolate y el merengue

-mañana vamos a desayunar pastel- dijo Kid mientras besaba a la pelirosa antes de que el sueño se apoderara completamente de ellos

-creo que podría ser algo mas _dulce_- le propuso sonrojada mientras lo besaba apasionadamente

-como quieras- dijo sonriendo mientras se quedaban dormidos lentamente, mientras que la luna reía mas que nunca, mientras que en shibusen shinigami-sama miraba sonrojado el espejo en donde se veía a chrona y a Kid dormir placidamente, Kid se fue tan de repente que el decidió observarlo a través del espejo

-creo que pronto vendrán nietos- dijo con una sonrisa shinigami-sama mientras que el espejo dejaba de mostrar la imagen y el se retiraba de esa habitación para irse a su casa a descansar

* * *

><p>eso es todo nos vemos la proxima besitos (inner:vaya si que te recuperaste rapido¬¬ yo:CALLATE DE UNA VEZ inner: O.o ok) bay bay~<p> 


	2. Extra XD

jajjaja he traido un cap extra jejejejejej disfruten XD, es sobre loq ue pasa despues ñyajajaja muchos hacen lemon y no ponen lo que pasa despues mph!

Despertó lentamente, miro el reloj, las 8:05 de la mañana , se dio vuelta lentamente para ver a Kid dormido placidamente a su lado, se levanto sigilosamente de su cama, se vistió y salio sin hacer ruidos, estaba un poco adolorida, después de todo, habían sido ocho veces, se amarro el cabello y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, puso a calentar agua mientras cortaba en pastel, estaba todo listo, se recostó en el sillón mientras esperaba que el agua terminara de calentar, cerro los ojos y se los cubrió con sus manos mientras suspiraba, recordaba todas las sensaciones que la habían recorrido la noche anterior, se mordió el labio, Kid había sido muy tierno con ella, se levanto del sillón a terminar de preparar el desayuno, preparo un rico chocolate caliente, dejo todo en la mesa del comedor y se dispuso a guardar las cosas que habían sobrado, primero guardo las cosas con las que había preparado el chocolate caliente, luego boto el chocolate que se había echado a perder por estar fuera de la nevera, suspiro, copio el merengue, lo probo, aun estaba bueno, por eso le gustaba cocinar con merengue, se disponía a guardarlo, pero su refrigerador estaba lleno, así que dejo el merengue sobre la mesa de la cocina y se dispuso a ordenarlo rápidamente, hizo un espacio, se levanto y dio vuelta para guardarlo pero no lo voy, de pronto sintió un fuerte cuerpo masculino abrazarla por detrás, provocando de sus cuerpos se rozaran, Kid le mordió suavemente el cuello

-kiddo- gimió chrona

-no dije que te podías levantar, pero ya que lo has hecho, divirtámonos un rato-le susurro lujuriosamente el shinigami, mientras cubría su cuello con merengue y lo lamia muy lentamente, disfrutando de los gemidos de la pelirosa, una vez que se acabo, procedió a quitarle la ropa a la pelirosa, la subió en la mesa de la cocina y la volvió a besar con ferocidad, mientras sus manos recorrían la figura de su hermosa novia, metió lentamente las manos debajo de la falda de chrona he introdujo dos dedos en la intimidad de la pelirosa por sobre la tela, sacándole un gemido a la pelirosa, quien se mordió los labios ante la situación, el la abrió de piernas y le quito las bragas, estaba excitado, pero quería jugar un poco mas con la pelirosa, introdujo lentamente un dedo en la húmeda intimidad de chrona, ella gimió pidiendo mas

-quieres mas?-pregunto Kid, mientras devoraba uno de los pechos de chrona

-aaa…Kid…mas…rápido-dijo entre gemidos chrona, Kid sonrío complacido y no hizo esperar mas a su damisela, introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella y los movió con rapidez, chrona aumento sus gemidos, Kid saco lentamente sus dedos, la beso, paso la punta de su miembro por los labios de chrona, excitándola mas

-Kid…por favor…hazlo ya- le rogó chrona, estaba extremadamente excitada y quería sentir de nuevo al shinigami dentro de ella

-eso quieres- pregunto Kid, el también estaba sobre excitado, pero le gustaba hacer gemir a la pelirosa, metió su punto

-aaa…si…rápido-le dijo chrona muy sonrojada, Kid sonrío victorioso, la abrió un poco mas de piernas entro bruscamente en ella, chrona chillo de placer, y se aferro al shinigami-"es mas grande que ayer"-pensó chrona mientras era invadida por un inmenso placer, pero de lo dulce de ayer no quedo nada, entraba y salía de chrona con una fuerza descomunal, mientras que la pobre trataba de afirmarse de la mesa para no caer, ambos se estaban dejando llevar por aquel momento de lujuria, Kid dio una ultima embestida que fue mas fuerte y violenta que todas las demás y termino dentro de chrona, ella también había llegado al mismo tiempo que Kid, lo abrazo mientras sentía que poco a poco Kid la iba llenando, una vez sus respiraciones se calmaron Kid salio de ella

-eso estuvo genial-dijo chrona mientras se volvía a vestir

-te amo-le dijo Kid mientras la volvía a besar, así se llevaron todo el día

-3 meses después-

Chrona estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, en sus manos tenia un test de embarazo, hace algún tiempo sentía mareos y se desmayaba con demasiada frecuencia, así que para asegurarse fue a una farmacia y compro un test de embarazo, mas sus dudas se confirmaron al ver que daba positivo, tendría 3 o 4 meses de embarazo, volvió a llorar nuevamente, y si Kid no lo quería, y si la dejaba, y si sus amigos ya no le hablaban por lo que hizo, volvió a llorar, llevaba 8 días sin ir a shibusen ni ver a sus amigos, tampoco había comido y eso no le hacia bien, se recostó en el sillón, cerro los ojos esperando dormir, mas no pudo debido a un insistente golpeteo en la puerta

-chrona estas allí, chrona onegai ábreme-se escucho la voz de maka detrás de la puerta, chrona no quería, pero su cuerpo se movió solo hasta la puerta, maka la miro con preocupación una vez hubo abierto la puerta maka la abrazo fuertemente

-chrona que sucede, por que has faltado tanto a clases?-pregunto maka, chrona no dijo nada y solo camino hasta el sillón, se sentó mientras las lagrimas brotaban otra vez, tomo la prueba de embarazo y se la paso a maka, maka cambio su expresión a una de shock total, se sentó junto a chrona y la abraso

-Cuantos meses?-pregunto maka mientras seguía abrazando a chrona, entonces noto que ya tenia un pequeño vientre

-creo que 3 o 4 meses-dijo chrona mientras volvía a llorar-maka tengo miedo-le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-de que chrona, dime, el hijo que esperas, de quien es?-pregunto maka, sintió a su amiga tiritar

-es de Kid-hizo una pequeña pausa-maka y si no lo quiere, o si me deja, y si ya nadie me quiere otra vez-respiro hondo-NO SE LIDIAR CON ESTO-grito y volvió a llorar

-tranquila, ven, será mejor que le hagamos exámenes al bebe para saber como se esta desarrollando-le dijo maka a chrona obligándola a levantarse, así fueron a shibusen a hablar con nygus, le hicieron algunos exámenes

-vaya chrona, felicidades-le dijo nygus, chrona tenia la mirada perdida y maka le miraba triste- bien los exámenes estarán listos mañanas, chrona debes comer algo, preferiblemente que no se chatarra OK-le dijo nygus tiernamente, ella asintió y se fueron con maka, entraron a su departamento y maka le preparo una rica sopa, al principio chrona no quería comer nada, pero al oler la sopa toda el hambre le volvió y termino comiéndose la olla entera (obvio que no la olla pero si toda la comida que había en ella), después de eso le entro mucho sueño y se fue a acostar

-ve y descansa, yo me quedare un rato mas-le dijo maka, chrona se fue a dormir, a la mañana siguiente chrona despertó temprano y fue a shibusen a buscar los resultados, los guardo en su mochila y se fue a clases, las cuales pasaron rápido, después de eso se fue sin despedirse de nadie, Kid aun estaba en una misiona si que aun tenia tiempo de pensar bien las cosas, le hizo jurar a maka que no diría nada, ella lo juro, estando acostada en el sillón, abrió el sobre, en el papel decía que tenia 3 meses y dos semanas de embarazo, y que serian dos, chrona guardo la hoja y la dejo sobre la mesa del comedor, en cuanto llego a su cama comenzó a llorar otra vez, hasta que se durmió

Chrona´s pov

Me desperté lentamente, sentía los ojos hinchados y me dolía la cabeza, mire por la ventana, era de noche, mire el reloj de mi cómoda, las 2:00 de la mañana, me dio mucha hambre a si que me levante a prepararme algo, legue al comedor cocina y living, camine lentamente hasta la cocina, no quería comer, pero mi cuerpo y mis bebes me lo pedían a gritos, me senté en la mesa del comedor, mientras otra lagrima traicionera resbalaba por mi mejilla

-por que no me lo habías dicho…-escuche una voz a mis espaldas, me levante rápidamente y vi a Kid que me miraba seriamente y con el seño levemente fruncido, apenas lo podía ver debido a la oscuridad, me sentí intimidada y comencé a temblar

-esto yo…-no podía articular ninguna palabra, temblé con mas fuerza, pensé que si llegaba a mi habitación podría esconderme allí por ahora y pedirle a maka que me ayudara en la mañana, y comencé a correr a todo lo que podía, llegue mi habitación, cerré con llave y suspire sintiéndome tranquila

-sabes que eso fue inútil verdad- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me voltee lentamente y vi a Kid que estaba sentado en mi cama, que estupida, se me olvido que el es un shinigami

-por que no me lo habias dicho-volvio a preguntar, esta vez en tono mas calmado, pero aun con el seño fruncido, comenze a llorar sin razon, baje la mirada mientras me recargaba en la puerta

-pense que tu no lo querias o que me odiarias o que…-estaba tartamudeando, perfecto, kid me abrazo con fuerza, mientras trataba de calmar mi llanto

-como pudiste pensar eso, chrona yo te amo, nunca podria odiarte ni menos quererlo a el o ella, los amo, son mi vida-me dijo kid, lo abraze fuertemente

-como supiste?-me atrevi a preguntar cuando ya me habia calmado

-nygus me lo conto, me dijo tambien que no has estado comiendo bien-me dijo con reproche, iba a decir algo pero mi estomago sono con fuerza, kid sonrio victorioso y me levanto en brazos, yo solo me sonroje

-que haces- le pregunte nerviosa

-vamos tienes que comer algo- me dijo mientras me llevaba en brazos-ademas asi no te escaparaz-le sonrei, le di un pequeño beso en los labios

-Tiempo después-

Se podia ver a un shinigami jugando con sus dos hijos, su esposa habia salido de mision y el se habia quedado a cuidarlos

-nee shichue- dijo un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos azules

-si max que sucede?-pregunto su padre

-shichue, hemos hablado con max y decidimos…-dijo otra niña de nombre rossette, su cabello era rosa claro y ojos ambar ambos gemelos tenian sus tres lineas completas

-que queremos hermanitos- gritaron los niños felices, a kid se le subieron los colores, pero sonrio

-jeje asi que vienen mas nietos- dijo shinigami-sama mientras sonreia y su hijo se sonrojaba aun mas.


End file.
